Something More
by Terra-Machigai
Summary: Hinata can't keep obsessing over Naruto, when he doesn't like her the same way. She finds someone else that she likes more than she thought she did. Onesided NaruHina, KibaHina, a bit of LeeTen. Rated T
1. A New Possibility

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto called, as he saw the shy kunoichi. Hinata blushed, and waved. "I thought that your team was on a mission in the Sand Village."

"W-we were," Hinata poked her fingers together, "b-but um… we got back this morning."

"Oh, what were you doing?" asked Naruto.

"W-we were j-just helping out at the n-ninja academy. O-one of the t-teachers was sick, s-so my team helped teach the k-kids," replied Hinata.

"I haven't seen Kiba or Shino yet," Naruto told her. "And Kiba owes me a bowl of ramen. We had a bet on whether or not Kakashi-sensai would have Jiraya's new book the day before it came out. I said yes, he said no, and I won. The loser has to treat the winner to ramen."

"I-I could remind Kiba that h-he owes you r-ramen," offered Hinata.

"Okay, thanks Hinata. I've got to meet Sakura at the training grounds," Naruto smiled. "She won't admit it, but it's a date." He didn't notice Hinata's hurt expression. "See you!" Naruto started to sprint to the training grounds.

Hinata decided to stick to her word and tell Kiba that he owed Naruto ramen. Kiba would probably be taking his dog, Akamaru out right now, so Hinata ran to where Kiba normally ended his walks. She waited for about five minutes, and then Kiba shuffled up with Akamaru at his heels.

"Hey, Hinata! How are you?" questioned Kiba.

"F-fine," Hinata answered. "H-how are you?"

"Pretty good. Hey, do you want to go get some ramen or something?" Kiba suggested. "Or we could go see that new movie that just came out…"

"Um… I-I was talking to Naruto, and h-he said that you owed him ramen. I t-told him that I would remind you," stuttered Hinata. "B-but I think that it would be n-nice to go to a m-movie together."

"Like on a date?" Kiba knew that he was sort of going too far, but maybe Hinata _did_ like him the same way he liked her.

"S-sure," consented Hinata. Kiba had not expected her to say yes; he thought that she only had eyes for Naruto. _I should try to move on. Plus… Kiba __**is**__ really cute._ Hinata blushed, and Kiba smiled at her. Akamaru seemed happy as he yipped and ran around their feet.

"He's always energetic right after our walks," Kiba smiled at his dog. _I can't believe that Hinata said yes!_

"A-Akamaru is s-so cute," muttered Hinata.

"He really likes you," Kiba explained as Akamaru licked Hinata's toes. Hinata turned bright red and smiled at Kiba. He blushed less severely and smiled back at her.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short. **_**Constructive**_** criticism is appreciated. Please review!**


	2. Hinata's Thoughts

**A/N: Thank you dustori for the review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata couldn't fall asleep the night after her date with Kiba. She lay in her bed, awake. _I wish that I could just see Naruto as a friend,_ she thought. Finding someone else was much easier than stopping her romantic feelings for Naruto. Sighing, Hinata decided to get a midnight snack.

Quickly, Hinata scurried to the cupboard. _Potato chips? No… I'll have ice cream._ Hinata took the ice cream out of the freezer. She sighed. _I wish that I could get over Naruto. I want to be friends with him, but I don't want to keep liking him the same way as I do now. _Again, she sighed as she scooped the ice cream into a bowl... "I'm going to talk to Tenten tomorrow." Hinata didn't notice that she said this aloud, but nobody was awake to notice. "And I won't watch Naruto train. That would be a terrible thing to do to Kiba." _I'll watch Kiba train,_ she smiled slightly,_ but I don't want to obsess over him like I did over Naruto._

Hinata hoped that her relationship with Kiba would continue to be two-sided because she didn't want another "Naruto" to get over. She didn't want to have to wait to talk to Tenten, but decided that it wouldn't be a very good idea to call her at 1 AM. Impatiently, Hinata glanced at the clock as if hoping that 6 hours would pass in moments. _Stop acting so foolish,_ Hinata scolded herself. Then, she slouched back to her room, taking large scoops of the ice cream along the way. Eventually, Hinata managed to fall asleep.

"Get up, Hinata!" demanded Neji.

Hinata yawned, "I-I'm up Neji."

"Good. Shino came here and told me that Kurenai told him that your old genin team is meeting at the training ground an hour from now," Neji announced.

"Kiba!" exclaimed Hinata as she scrambled out of bed.

"Yes, Kiba is on your team," Neji rolled his eyes. He did not know about Hinata's date with Kiba the previous evening. "And so is Shino."

Hinata blushed, "Oh, um… yeah. I'm j-just kind of out of it. S-since it's the morning I guess."

Rolling his eyes again, Neji muttered, "Whatever. See you later, Hinata."

"T-tell Tenten th-that I n-need to talk to h-her, okay?" requested Hinata.

"Fine," Neji was acting as if talking to Tenten was a burden.

"A-are you a-angry at Tenten?" questioned Hinata.

"No," replied Neji as he exited her room. "I'll tell her." Hinata waved, but Neji did not notice, for he had already left the room. Determined to get to the training grounds on time, Hinata got ready extremely quickly. She was ready about ten minutes before she needed to be there.

_I'll start heading down there. I don't have to rush, maybe I could stop at Kiba's house and walk with him,_ Hinata waved to all of the relatives she passed while leaving the Hyuuga estate. She had enough time to stop at Kiba's house, so she cheerily made her way to the dog-lover's home.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Happy to be Together

**A/N: Thanks so much for the review, CatGirl R and S Fan. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hoping that Kiba was still there, Hinata walked up to his door. She knocked. A few moments later, a brown-haired boy was standing at the door.

"Oh hi, Hinata," Kiba blushed. "D-do you want to walk to the training grounds together?"

"Y-yeah," Hinata smiled. "I-I had fun last night."

"Really? I did too, but the movie wasn't that great," stated Kiba.

"I-it was okay, b-but the commercials made it l-look a l-lot better than it a-actually was," Hinata explained.

"Yeah, the commercials were a lot better than the actual movie," agreed Kiba. "So… let's start walking before we're late."

"R-race you there," Hinata giggled.

"You're on. Ready… Set… Go!" shouted Kiba. They both sprinted to the training grounds. Kiba won by a few seconds. "Wow… you're really… fast." Hinata didn't reply for a minute; she had run her hardest and had to catch her breath.

"I-I've raced Neji… a f-few times. H-he always wins," explained Hinata. "He n-never goes easy on m-me. I-I'll never be as f-fast as him, b-but I do my b-best to get f-faster, anyway."

Kiba bit his lip; he didn't like how unconfident Hinata was, but he wasn't sure how to comfort her. "You don't have to compare yourself to Neji," Kiba couldn't think of anything else to say. "Not to be sexist or anything, but boys are usually faster than girls."

Hinata smiled, "Th-thanks K-Kiba; y-you're a great friend."

Kiba grinned, "Oh look, Shino's coming." Shino walked up to his teammates.

"Hi," muttered Shino.

"H-hello Shino," Hinata replied.

"Hey Shino," greeted Kiba. Shino looked down at a few bugs on the dirt, but neither one of his teammates noticed because his glasses hid his eyes.

"Kurenai is late. That's not like her," Shino stated, still watching the bugs on the ground.

"W-well m-maybe she's j-just busy," guessed Hinata.

Kurenai ran up to the three shinobi, "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"So why'd you call us here?" questioned Kiba.

"Well, I thought that since you guys did so well helping out at the academy, I'd treat you to ramen," answered Kurenai.

"Why'd you ask us to come to the training grounds, then?" Kiba asked.

"You didn't think that I'd treat you to ramen and not train with you first, did you?" replied Kurenai.

"Th-thank you, K-Kurenai-sensei," Hinata stuttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ninjas were all wiped out from training, Kurenai told them, "Well… I guess that you guys earned your ramen."

"I hope that Naruto isn't there. I owe him ramen, and I'm hoping that he will forget," Kiba said.

"_N-Naruto_ forget a-about_ ramen_?" giggled Hinata.

"You're right; I'm going to have to buy him ramen sooner or later. He's never going to forget," Kiba sighed. "And with my luck, he's going to be there today."

"D-do you h-have any m-money? I-I could g-give you some," offered Hinata.

Kiba blushed, "Uh… if Naruto is there, I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"N-no, it's okay," Hinata told him.

Kiba shook his head, "No. I'm paying you back if I have to take your money."

Hinata blushed, _That's so nice of him._ "O-okay."

"Why'd you bring money with you, Hinata?" asked Kurenai.

"Um… I-I d-didn't know th-that you were g-going to t-treat us to r-ramen, s-so I thought that I-I'd a-ask Kiba i-if he wanted to g-go for ramen after we t-trained," explained Hinata.

Kurenai smirked, "Are you guys dating?"

Kiba blushed, "Um… sorta…" Hinata gave a slight nod. Shino wasn't listening to the conversation; a bug was flying around him. Of course, he was watching it intently.

"Well, let's go," Kurenai said. She, along with Kiba and Hinata started walking to the ramen stand. When Kurenai noticed that one member of her squad was missing, she called, "Shino!" The boy noticed that the others were waiting for him, and sprinted to catch up with them. He was very hungry, and if he wasn't, he would've told them to go on without him and kept on watching that bug.


	4. Seeing Friends and Eating Ramen

**A/N: Thanks CatGirl R and S Fan and Kemari Demon Wolf of Konoha for reviewing! **

When Team 8 reached the ramen shop, Hinata spotted Tenten with Rock Lee. She turned to Kiba, "K-Kiba, c-could you order chicken r-ramen for me? I n-need to talk to T-Tenten." Kiba nodded, and Hinata shuffled over to Tenten. "H-hi Tenten, did Neji t-tell you that I t-told him to tell y-you that I-I wanted to talk to you?"

"No, he didn't," Tenten tried to recall Neji telling her that, but she could not.

"Well, Hinata, you may speak with Tenten if you want to. I will go talk to Kiba while you do," Lee did the nice guy pose, got up from the table, and cheerily walked over to Kiba.

"So what did you want to talk about, Hinata?" questioned Tenten.

"W-well, I've been having a hard t-time g-getting over Naruto," Hinata explained. "A-and I'm g-going out with K-Kiba." Her normally pale face turned bright red.

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Tenten. "The second part, I mean… As for getting over Naruto... just try to stop thinking about him so much. And uh… it might help if you stopped watching him train."

"Y-yeah, I know," Hinata muttered. "Thanks, I-I'll tell Lee that he can c-come back over and you g-guys can finish your d-date."

"What?!" shouted Tenten. "It is _not_ a date? We're only… only _friends_…"

Hinata may have believed Tenten if she hadn't gotten so defensive. "T-Tenten, I can tell th-that you l-like him," Hinata smiled.

"Oh fine, I like Lee, but don't tell him, okay?" requested Tenten.

"You kn-know that I won't," Hinata walked back to Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Kurenai where her ramen was waiting for her. "L-Lee, you can go back to Tenten n-now."

"Alright, Hinata; I hope that your issue was resolved. Solving problems is youthful!" Lee skipped back to his original seat and began chatting with Tenten again.

"S-so, what did you t-talk about with L-Lee?" wondered Hinata.

"Youth," replied Kiba, smirking.

Hinata smiled, "W-well, I think that you're v-very youthful, Kiba."

"You're pretty youthful yourself," Kiba laughed. He started eating his ramen.

"D-do you think that L-Lee likes Tenten a-as more than a f-friend?" questioned Hinata.

"I don't know… He seems into Sakura," Kiba replied.

"Y-yeah," muttered Hinata. "B-but he seems to be g-getting over her." This was true, Lee hadn't tried asking out Sakura as much, and he had started spending more time with his team, Tenten in particular. Nodding, Kiba dug into his ramen. Slowly and politely, Hinata started eating her ramen. She finished about half of it. "D-does Akamaru want the r-rest of my ramen? I'm f-full."

"Sure," Kiba put what was left of Hinata's ramen on the floor. "You heard her, Akamaru; that's for you." Akamaru barked happily and messily ate the chicken ramen. "He says 'thank you'."

"You're w-welcome," Hinata watched the dog eat her ramen.

**A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't help but add some LeeTen in "Something More". If you don't like LeeTen, don't worry; it won't be a major part of the story. Please review!**


	5. Feelings Are Found Out

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs. Uchiha, 4give4get, and CatGirl R and S Fan. **

A flustered Ino ran into the ramen shop. Many people glanced at the sweating kunoichi momentarily, and then returned to their conversation. Ino had obviously ran a long way because she was not out of shape. Recognizing some of the people there, she sprinted to Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"Guess what guys?" Ino breathed. Shino stared blankly at her. "C'mon, one of you guys!"

"You're inviting us to your birthday party?" guessed Kiba.

"No! My birthday is in six months," Ino angrily replied. "Naruto and Sakura are going out!"

"I-is that just a r-rumor?" asked Hinata, trying not to seem like she cared too much. Her stomach hurt, and she was on the verge of crying.

"Nope; I was teasing Sakura about not having a boyfriend, and she told me that she had one. I had to annoy her a lot to get her to tell me who, but I found out. It's Naruto!" Ino explained.

"Oh," Hinata muttered. Forcing herself to smile, she added, "I-I'm happy… that Naruto f-finally won Sakura's affections."

"I've gotta go tell Shikamaru and Chouji!" Ino squealed. She waved, and left the ramen store in search for her teammates.

"She made such a big deal about it," stated Shino. Obviously, Shino didn't care about gossip. He had barely listened to Ino.

"Yeah… who really cares anyway?" Kiba questioned. Akamaru had finished Hinata's ramen and jumped up on Kiba's lap. Petting his best friend, Kiba glanced at Hinata. He thought that she liked Naruto, and just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"S-so…" Hinata felt rather awkward, having Kiba staring at her. Kiba waited for her to continue. "Um… I w-wonder why she d-didn't tell Tenten and Lee." Kiba shrugged. Maybe Ino didn't want to hurt Lee's feelings because she knew that he had a crush on Sakura. She hadn't noticed that Lee was moving on. Glancing at where Tenten was previously sitting, she noticed that her friends from Team Guy were leaving. Still petting Akamaru, Kiba nodded. "K-Kurenai-sensei, thanks for the ramen."

Kurenai smiled, "You're welcome." Kurenai had heard what Ino said. Hinata seemed fine to her, so Kurenai guessed that she had gotten over Naruto. _It took a long time, but I'm glad that Hinata is moving on._ Shino nodded to Kurenai, waved to his teammates, and left the ramen shop, without saying anything.

"Akamaru is thirsty. I'm gonna go home and give him some water," Kiba waved to Hinata and Kurenai. "See ya." Eager to get some water, Akamaru ran out of the shop, closely followed by Kiba. Kiba nearly bumped into a few people, but just barely dodged all of them. Hinata watched him leave, giggling.

"H-he's cuter than Naruto," she thought out loud. Remembering that Kurenai was still there, she blushed. She hadn't told her teacher of her crush on Naruto. Now that she was getting over him, she thought that Kurenai would never need to know about it. "O-oh… um… I mean…"

"It's okay, Hinata," Kurenai put her arm around her student. She had already found out about Hinata's crush on Naruto a long time before then. "I'm proud of you. Not many girls your age can get over a long-term crush as well as you are."

"H-how did you kn-know?" Hinata questioned. Although she acted very nervous around Naruto, she hadn't actually told many people that she liked him.

"It's kind of obvious, no offense," answered Kurenai. Naruto hadn't noticed that Hinata liked him as more than a friend, despite how obvious she made her feelings.

"I-it is, isn't it?" Hinata nodded and Kurenai repeated her action. Hinata smiled. "W-well, I have to g-go."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow to train," Kurenai stated. Nodding, Hinata got up and left her sensei at the ramen shop alone.


	6. Feeling Better Then Worse

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Fantasize. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.

_What if I'm just using Kiba to get over Naruto?_ Hinata shook her head. How could she even think that? She wouldn't do anything like that. _No, that's just a stupid thought. I'm really stupid sometimes._ Although she was doing some target practice with kunai and shuriken with Tenten, her mind wasn't on becoming more accurate.

"Hinata," Tenten's voice brought Hinata back to Earth. She turned to her friend, to show that she was listening. "You're missing nearly all of the targets; are you even trying?"

"N-not really," Hinata shook her head no. "M-my mind keeps d-drifting off."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Well, you need to concentrate!" Hinata nodded. She closed her mind to all of her distressed thoughts, and focused on hitting the targets. Accuracy wasn't her forté, but she was normally alright at it. "We'll talk later, okay?" Tenten still hit the targets, even though her head was facing Hinata.

"Y-yeah," Hinata nodded. _Tenten is so much better at using weapons than I am. Well, she focuses on weaponry, but I'm still not as good as normal shinobi are at accuracy._ Tenten put a blindfold on. Normally if it was anyone else, Hinata wouldn't be comfortable with a person who couldn't see throwing weapons, but she trusted Tenten especially with being accurate. The fact that it was Tenten blindly throwing weapons eased her fear, dramatically. Hinata was surprised that one kunai came soaring at her, but she dodged the speeding weapon. Then, she noticed a target behind her and realized that Tenten wanted her to practice dodging weapons. She was surprised that Tenten only threw one at her, though. Probably, she didn't want to hurt Hinata too much if she wasn't paying attention.

"You dodged it, right?" questioned Tenten, taking off the blindfold.

"Y-yeah, but I w-wasn't expecting it," answered Hinata. "I-I'm tired; I'm going to g-go home."

"Okay, I'm going to train for a little while longer," Tenten waved.

Hinata waved. Then, she giggled, "Y-you're training more. Are you g-going to start talking about youth s-soon?" Tenten gave a short chuckle as she rolled her eyes. Smiling, Hinata began her walk home. Softly, Hinata began humming. She hadn't felt great that morning, but after hanging out with Tenten, she felt much better. See, Hinata hadn't really taken time to grow to love Kiba, so she was kind of afraid that she was using him to get over Naruto. Kiba was Hinata's friend, so she certainly didn't want to hurt him and use him. She was pretty sure that she truly liked Kiba as more than a friend.

"Hinata!" the kunoichi stopped walking, hearing a familiar voice. Rock Lee was running towards her. "How are you doing today?"

"P-pretty good," Hinata tried to think of a compliment. "Y-you seem youthful t-today."

Apparently, Lee took this as the most wonderful thing that you could say to a person. He embraced Hinata. "Thank you, Hinata! You are youthful too!" Awkwardly, Hinata hugged Lee.

"Hinata!" yet another familiar voice called. Unlike Lee's cheerful greeting, this voice sounded angry. An awestruck Kiba was gaping at Lee and Hinata hugging. "I can't believe that _you_ would cheat on me."

"I… I-I… n-no… wh…" spluttered Hinata as she let go of Lee who had already let go of her.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Lee looking just as shocked as Kiba.


	7. More and More Youthful

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, animefreak469, Dark Twinkling Star, PersianLady, and CatGirl R and S Fan.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"N-no, Kiba, L-Lee and I are only friends," stuttered Hinata.

"Then WHY were you hugging?" Kiba asked. He hadn't expected Hinata of all people to be a cheater. She always acted and seemed so innocent. Well, Kiba had never really been in a relationship before, so just an innocent hug seemed out of bounds for him.

"I do not mean to sound rude, but I think that you may be overreacting, Kiba," Lee stated.

"What do you mean 'overreacting'?! You were hugging my girlfriend!" shouted Kiba.

"K-Kiba, calm down. I… I… l-love you. I would n-never cheat on you. Lee and I are j-just friends. So, p-please calm down. If you want me n-not to hug Lee anymore, th-that's fine," Hinata requested, her eyes tearing. Kiba's glare met Hinata's innocent, tearing eyes. He _had_ to believe her. It wasn't like they were kissing or anything.

"Alright Hinata; I believe you," Kiba's expression softened as he hugged Hinata. "I'm sorry."

Hinata returned the hug, "I f-forgive you Kiba."

Lee began crying tears of joy, "You two are so cute! Your youthful love is so… YOUTHFUL!" Blushing, Hinata giggled. Hinata didn't want to let go of Kiba, but as his arms released her, she did. "Oh, it's almost overwhelming how youthful you are!"

"Okay Lee, we get the point," laughed Kiba. "You're youthful too."

"Thank you Kiba!" Lee hugged Kiba.

"Th-that's just how it happened," Hinata explained.

"Oh, you called him youthful?" Kiba didn't hug Lee back, but Lee didn't really seem to care.

"Yes. She did. You both are so nice and of course, youthful!" Lee exclaimed. He let go of Kiba, and put his arms around Kiba's and Hinata's shoulders.

"Lee?" a very confused Sakura walked past the trio. "Hinata? Kiba?"

"Don't ask," Kiba chuckled.

"Okay…" Sakura continued walking.

"L-Lee, d-don't you want to t-talk to Sakura?" Hinata asked, trying to politely rid herself of her headache. Normally, she didn't mind Lee, but he was just being too loud.

"That is fine, Hinata. I shall stay with you my friends," Lee replied. Hinata was thankful that he lowered his voice volume. "We shall go train because training is youthful."

"A-alright," consented Hinata. Kiba was fine with whatever Hinata wanted to do, so he nodded. "W-we're going to pass T-Tenten's house, s-so we can ask her to c-come with us."

"That is a very good idea," Lee complimented. He began running to Tenten's house, obviously eager to see her.

"Come on," Kiba smiled as he took Hinata's hand. Together, they slowly followed Lee who was running way too fast for either of them to catch up.

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
